


Experimental Procedure

by Arianne



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arianne/pseuds/Arianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perceptor builds a prototypical machine with one purpose: to induce overloads. Brainstorm is the first test subject.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experimental Procedure

**Author's Note:**

> Written for gunthatshootsennui on Tumblr Thanks to you! I had a lot of fun with it.

"No weapons," Perceptor said simply.

Brainstorm stopped cold just past the doorway to the private laboratory. "Your gun is right there," he argued, gesturing toward Perceptor's own rifle set beside the door frame.

"Irrelevant." Perceptor kept his own weapons unloaded and properly stored according to every code, a standard to which Brainstorm did not keep his own. As such, they had convened in Perceptor's laboratory rather than Brainstorm's. Still, naturally, he'd be armed on his person. Perceptor had anticipated such. "This is an experiment and the conditions must be controlled. If we are to continue, no weapons."

Perceptor watched as Brainstorm set aside several items onto his desk, each unidentifiable, as Brainstorm's creations so often were. The corners of his lips turned as his optics followed each movement of the admittedly nimble hands; that Brainstorm was interested enough to set aside such things was rather attractive, despite the true aim of his invitation here: to test an experimental interface device of his own making.

"That's it," Brainstorm announced as he finished. "You didn't even want to know what they did?"

Perceptor waved his hand as if to dismiss the suggestion from the environment. "I am sure you'll find an opportunity to demonstrate for me. Perhaps another day. On the table, please," he instructed, himself crossing the room to the examination table, but only standing before it. Brainstorm followed, sitting on the edge of the table with his legs sprawled, and without delay, his hand rubbed between them over the tightly closed panels.

"No," Perceptor told him, when he observed the action. "Extraneous stimulation may alter the results." The outcome of which would entail needing to repeat the experiment from start to finish, as Brainstorm well knew. Brainstorm very well might have desired that, but no matter.

He stepped closer, positioning himself between Brainstorm's legs, taking the rare opportunity to look down on him, and lifted his hand as if to restrain him. Brainstorm obeyed before Perceptor needed to intervene, his hands resting at his sides without further instruction or repositioning, though they formed into restless fists.

"Very good," Perceptor praised, and the surge of charge visible in Brainstorm's optics did not go unnoticed by Perceptor's processor nor his interface array.

Perceptor watched him as his optics once again slid to Perceptor's own gun rack. From his position on the table, he had to crane his neck to see it, and the motion was obvious. "You could've used some of them, you know," he said, no doubt an attempt to make conversation.

"I had thought you would be satisfied with the experimental equipment, as you so clearly stated earlier when reading the abstract," Perceptor stated, stepping to the side, avoiding any touch to Brainstorm's frame. As he readied the machine, he continued, "However, if that is not the case, feel free to seek relief elsewhere."

That regained Brainstorm's full attention, and he leaned back on his elbows to expose more of his body. "Show it to me."

Perceptor pulled the machine towards them. It was an unassuming box of a mechanism, small enough to sit on a cart that he maneuvered beside the table. Wires protruded from several outlets, each ending in a lead, and Perceptor took several of the leads into his hands. He set the first on Brainstorm's neck to monitor centralized charge as well as current flowing to his processor, causing him to shudder.

"Stay still," Perceptor instructed, swiftly adding another lead to monitor spark activity.

"All this for your machine?" Brainstorm asked, following Perceptor's hands with interested optics as they explored his body attaching leads.

"For the experiment. Open your panels," Perceptor said.

"These, right?" Brainstorm stroked his hand along his side, apparently where his hardline interface ports were located. It had the appearance of an attempt to be sensual. Perceptor was not unaffected, though his focus remained on his experiment rather than the pressure building behind his own panels.

"Yes," he instructed. His optics looked along Brainstorm's body as he obeyed, following the line of his hand down to the additional components between his legs, covered but emanating charge and the slightest amount of lubricant. Somewhat prepared for the sight, he added, "Though you are welcome to the others, if you feel the need."

As expected, as soon as Perceptor stopped speaking and Brainstorm had registered the permission, he opened the panels revealing his spike and valve, extended and wet.

"You're very eager," Perceptor said. Holding the leads at a safe distance, he lowered his hand between Brainstorm's legs, fingertips sliding along the base of his spike, and further down to the slick exterior of his valve.

“Is that experimental procedure?” Brainstorm attempted, his voice strained.

He was correct to question; the very action compromised the integrity of some of his data, yet he continued to tease as Brainstorm began to moan under his touch. With a moment's consideration, he affixed a lead to the small expanse of plating between his spike and valve, taking no care to keep his touches minimal as Brainstorm moaned his pleasure.

With the lead secure, his fingertips fell once again to Brainstorm's valve, dipping just inside. "Now. Shall we begin?"

Brainstorm shifted his hips as if trying to obtain more stimulation, but Perceptor waited for an affirmative. When Brainstorm still hesitated, he said, in a voice demanding an answer, "Brainstorm."

"Yes! Do _something_! Put them in!" Brainstorm cried, unclear as to whether he meant the jacks from the machine, or the fingers teasing the opening of his valve.

"Very well. Lie back." Perceptor removed his hand from the valve and wiped his wet fingers upon Brainstorm's thigh as Brainstorm, pleasingly, complied. "I will insert the leads. You should only feel pressure."

Brainstorm had standard-sized hardline equipment, as Perceptor had asked prior to agreeing to test the device on him. The jacks on the leads slipped into his ports, each accompanied by a small click as they were secured, and a vent from Brainstorm, clearly anticipating what was to come.

"Are you ready?" Perceptor asked, conscious of the pleasurable torment Brainstorm must have felt from his unattended arousal, and recording it all as a baseline for the experimental procedure.

"Yes! Just -- turn it on--"

Without another word, but with a smile on his lips, Perceptor laid his hand on the machine, and with a simple command activated the current within.

The effect was immediate, with Brainstorm arching his back while he clutched his hands at nothing, shifting and panting on the table as the surge of charge flowed through him, building at an artificially high pace until, within only seconds, it overwhelmed his systems into an overload -- and one quite intense, if Brainstorm's moaning were any indication. Perceptor pressed a hand to his own panels, which were growing increasingly tight, and collected his data from the mech in front of him, driven out of his mind in pleasure. He monitored carefully: the device provided continuous current, and Brainstorm's overload peaked several times, each causing not only convulsions in his frame but release of fluids from both his spike and valve, until finally he pushed at the table, attempting to pull on the cables. With another command, Perceptor turned off the current.

"Still," Perceptor reminded again, uselessly, as Brainstorm's processor had not yet even begun to recover. He simply laid a heavy hand on Brainstorm's abdomen, and disconnected each cable in sequence.

After a few long, helpless moments, Brainstorm regained awareness. "You made -- an overload machine?" he forced out.

"It appears I have," Perceptor mused, creating and saving mental notes on its efficacy and the success of its first experiment, before his own ignored arousal would cloud his mind. It took several minutes, in which time Brainstorm's levels began to normalize, though in patterns consistent following intense overload.

"You have anything --" Brainstorm began when he could, still struggling to form the words, "-- _anything_ else you need to test?"

"I will need to test if these results are repeatable, as you know," Perceptor teased, yet he tilted his head, and rubbed his hand over his own spike panel. Perhaps next time he would introduce Brainstorm to a more… intimately attached overload machine -- of his own design, of course.


End file.
